Averelie Talbot
|Row 5 title = affiliations |Row 5 info = Kingdom of Stormwind The First Regiment |Row 6 title = Status |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Nationality |Row 7 info = Stormwindian |Row 8 title = Relatives |Row 8 info = Alrea Talbot (daughter) |image = File:Averelie_Talbot.png}} Averelie Talbot is a high elven soldier currently serving in the The First Regiment. Early History Averelie Talbot, nee Brightheart was born over three-hundred years ago to the noble family of the House of Brightheart. Her family controls to this day, a thriving region of Quel'thelas. She lived in the high elven homeland for about all of three years, before her father packed up his bags and took Averelie and her mother to Boralus. He figured he could make a great deal of money there, but was murdered after only a few days in the city. Now homeless and worrying about her child, Averelie's mother was forced to provide for her daughter through various means. Only a few years after being thrown into poverty, Averelie's mother married a man named Larry Talbot. He took the two in, and treated them terribly. Forcing both of them into an abusive lifestyle, that Ave still struggles with to this day. From him, Ave had a younger sister who was doomed from being born into the family. His abuses reached its peak, when Averelie's mother was murdered and her sister absconded with. Realizing she had nothing left, Ave stole what money she could and went off to become a mercenary. She was just sixteen. Life as a mercenary Ave joined up with The Golden Dragon Company. At the time, it was an ever growing band of mercenaries filled with soldiers from various races and kingdoms. It was here that Ave learned all the combat skills she still carries, as well as all the wealth she still possesses. Despite being so young, (and a woman) Ave was able to secure an officer position. From here she watched various events, some which are lost to history. She partook in great wars, as well as small- scale conflicts. With the Golden Dragons, she was often employed to fight in the various wars started between kingdoms. This began the development of her current mentality towards life. In these wars, she witnessed (and committed) horrendous atrocities. It became so common place, that she is almost incapable of feeling any semblance of guilt for what she does. She became apart of the cavalry detachment, serving as light cavalry. In this role, she would scout, raid, pillage, and plunder. As well as run down fleeing enemies. Given her lack of direction growing up, Averelie developed a penchant for cruelty, that lasted with her for centuries. The End of an Era However happy she might have been in those early days, they came to an end. The company turned on itself, with some trying to give what wealth they had to the Kingdom of Lordaeronm in an attempt to legitimize themselves as part of the nobility. A protracted war started between the company and the Kingdom. Ave was one of the prime leaders for this little rebellion. She led raids deep into Lordaeron, keeping them from successfully gathering their forces. For months, she was the bane of the continent. Averelie, was defeated in a pitched battle against the nobility she had served under for so long. She took all their forces back to their base, an island off the coast of Lordaeron. A protracted battle began across the island. Ave's tactical prowess showed through, as she was capable of defeating the Lordaeronian Army on multiple occasions. As time went on, Ave was forced to retreated back to the main fortress. There, a siege of about six months occurred. On the sixth day of the sixth month, the fortress was stormed. Ave was able to hold them back for hours. Finally, the gate was smashed open, and the fortress taken. Ave was able to escape the carnage. The island was brought under Lordaeronian control, and the Golden Dragon Company was no more. Ave continued her life as a mercenary for quite some time. She joined companies occasionally, but for the most part went it alone. She was serving in Dun Morogh, at the time the First War broke out. After hearing of what happened to Stormwind, she realized Lordaeron was next. Being as lustful for money as she ever was, Ave went to employ herself with the budding Alliance, which was not as easy as she wished. The Second War Ave joined with what would later become Turalyon's forces during the Second War. Having served for and against Lordaeron for so many years, few found themselves able to trust her. Over the course of the war however, she showed just how much she was dedicated to the cause. Ave found herself enjoying the military lifestyle, this being something she used to abhor. Her role was that of light cavalry once again. She would ride ahead of the main columns, scout, run down orcish archers, and every so often act as a messenger. She led a group of about two-hundred mercenary riders. They acted out of Alliance chain of command whenever they could get away with it. This led to many arguments and some fights even broke out. Those high elven companions of Alleria's, tried to steer Ave towards the elven ways and such. Ave ended up breaking one of their noses. Eventually, the war turned towards Quel'thalas. It was here that Ave re-established contact with her family. Despite her not knowing any of them, they all seemed to remember her. Almost instantly, she found herself berated by them to stay and live the life of a noblewoman. Ave rejected all their demands, and quickly left her "homeland." She continued to follow the army, back into Lordaeron. She was later assigned to helping refugees escape the horde, as well as destroy any remnants that were still within Alliance territory. She loathed the work, but distinguished herself by weeding out multiple groups of orcs. That is until one day, when she seemingly disappeared. It was about a month later, till she was found captured by one of the last remaining groups in Lordaeron. None know exactly what she endured, but most know that this is why she has a deep seated hatred of orcs. After the war ended she took a holiday. She refused offers from the Alliance to participate in crossing the portal. Suffice it to say, she was happy with her choice. The Third War Once again, Ave found herself embroiled in another war. She watched as the Scourge trampled through the land, and quickly realized that this wasn't a war in which one could easily profit from. Never the less, she took to fighting just as easily as any other foe. She ended up joining Garithos' doomed army, thinking that if she helped them regain land, she might be able to carve herself a piece of it. As many now know, this was all for naught. She endured the same level of racism as anyone else who wasn't a human. This reached a head, when Prince Kael'thas was arrested. She was out on a a mission with about forty or so people. When the order was given, she was seized by them, as were others that weren't human. All in all, she endured terrible treatment by these people. Everyday she plotted an escape, but everyday she was thwarted in some way. Others began to kill themselves, so as to escape the torment. Ave resolved to survive though, to carve her way to safety. She finally found a chance, when they happened upon a large wandering group of Scourge. She took great pleasure as she finally exacted her revenge. Following the war's end, Ave decided to take her wealth and found a nice home within the newly rebuilt Kingdom of Stormwind. Retirement Ave was able to live the high life for many years, using all she had gained to live life to the fullest. She ended up refurbishing a manor in Elwynn Forest. It's adorned with all the wealth she has accumulated over the years. The nearby villagers suspect that there are caverns full of gold below the home. Motherhood It was during this time, that Ave unexpectedly became pregnant. Few known of how this came to be, but the end result was Averelie's first daughter, Alrea. Named after her long deceased mother. The elven child would grow up happy, healthy, and strong. Learning the ways of the sword from an early age. Rather than taking to the reins like her mother had, Alrea would instead look to the sea. Becoming an avid sailor, and later, apart of the Stormwind Navy. Coming out of retirement Ave eventually decided, that when her child was old enough she would rejoin the world. Eventually that day came, when the Scourge invaded the Kingdom of Stormwind. After dealing with the various incursions, she joined the throngs of Alliance soldiers that were leaving for war. Once again, she did so as a mercenary. As before, she decided to go for money, rather than any real moral reasons. Despite this, she continued to distinguish herself on the field of battle. This resulted, in a joking title "The Scourge of the Scourge." She fought from Borean, to Dragonblight. Losing many men along the way to the endless Scourge onslaught. The Argent Crusade After distinguishing herself against the undead, Averelie was offered to join the Argent Crusade. Not exactly thinking much of it, she joined in their endeavors in Icecrown. Being placed at the Argent Vanguard, Ave had a front row seat to some of the worst fighting in Northrend. She was one of the first to rush the breach made by Tirion Fordring, and one of the few to escape after that disaster. She held the line with her halberd when the Scourge assaulted the Vanguard's walls. She later participated in a rescue mission to save Horde and Alliance survivors after a disastrous battle. It was here, that her distrust of the Horde was exemplified. She was one of the few to learn at the time, that the Horde assaulted Alliance forces from behind whilst they dealt with the Scourge. Rather than drop her colors right then and there, Ave stayed with the Crusade. She figured that she might as well. Serving for several more months across multiple fronts which include Zul'Drak, Dragonblight, and the Howling Fjord, she left the Crusade once the Lich King was defeated. The Cataclysm She re-continued her service into the Cataclysm, working with the Alliance mainly in the Highlands and Gilneas. She was assigned to a cavalry regiment within the 7th Legion. This was where she was given a chance to shine. She held a respectable but low rank within the regiment. Ave participated within many endeavors to free the once strong Kingdom. Ave claims to this day, to have seen the Banshee Queen outside the Greymane Wall, fighting Darius Crowley. In the Barrens, Ave was assigned to aid Alliance efforts against the Horde. It was here that she first employed her old tactics. Leading raiding parties of about a hundred or so men, Ave burnt enemy caravans and villages. She used the new found vegetation to her advantage. Thanks to her leadership, she was given a commission and assigned to the Highlands. As the Highlands became a warzone, Talbot was sent there to cause havoc. Ave would lead raiding parties on the Dragonmaw clan, happily raiding and taking joy in the terror she was causing. It reached its head, when she was responsible for the slaughter and pillaging of an entire village's population. It was after this incident, that she was temporarily pulled off the line. She was placed back with the Legion, when Theramore came under threat. Assigned to the 7th Fleet, she was at one of the outlying towers, harassing the Horde as they approached. Much like before, she claims to have seen Garrosh Hellscream this one time, After the battle ended, she took up with Veressa Windrunner in her hunt for Thalen Songweaver. This ended up saving her life inadvertently. She was still greatly injured though. Ave was eventually able to rejoin the Alliance, in its expedition to Pandaria. In Pandaria Ave's time in Pandaria, was a much different experience.....to say the least. She was apart of the Skyfire, being deployed in the north of the Jade Forest. It was here, that she had her first encounter with the pandaren. It was courteous at first, but as sides were chosen, Ave took action against those who would fight against the Alliance. She was known to round up those who were sympathetic, and either "persuade" them to change loyalties, or make sure they could not benefit the Horde. These actions brought her into conflict with not only Alliance Command, but the people of the Jade Forest. Suffice it to say, she was moved around Pandaria so as not to continue her methods from the Jade Forest. However, it became pretty obvious that she would continue to perform like this. Her stint ended, after she aided in burning down a Horde controlled farm. It was after this, that she seriously revamped how she looked at war. The First Regiment After having spent time away from the battle field, Ave was looking to rejoin it. As she walked throughout Stormwind, debating as to how she should go about this, she noticed a procession of soldiers clad in armor walk by. Now she originally thought nothing of it, but this group was different. Instead of random guardsmen, who seemed like nothing special, she saw trained soldiers. Knights, priests, mages, and rangers all gathered with the panoply of war. She had seen similar sights, but nothing quite like this. After talking to some members, she joined into the ranks of the First Regiment. She got her first taste of action within the regiment, during a campaign to Uldum. It was there, that she started to make some headway. She started to adjust to her surroundings, this being the first time in a while where she had an actual command structure. She returned home with the regiment, where she began training for their next outting. Battle in the Highlands The Arathi Highlands was the stage for a large battle between the Horde and the Alliance. Ave was thrust into the thick of the fighting, aiding her fellow soldiers in key battles around the territory. It was during the siege, that she started developing honest friendships with other members of the regiment. As with the others, she was dismayed to hear that they had failed in their endeavor. Again, this proved a first for her, since she was not motivated by financial gain this time. Deploying to Stormheim Many months of training later, Averelie was sent with the regiment to Stormheim. She deployed at Greywatch, getting ready to face off with the Horde. She served dutifully alongside her friends and allies, by now having fully fallen in line with her new outlook on life. As the days went by, she strengthened those bonds she had forged during the time away from combat. Her streak of luck and happiness within the Regiment was put to the test, however. During a melee on board the Alliance fleet, Ave came face to face with an elven rogue. The man taunted and berated her, before delivering a literal blinding attack to her eye. He stabbed upwards under her helmet, taking out her right eye. The recovery process was long and arduous. It was during this time, that the Regiment showed how much it cared for its members. After recovering, she redoubled her efforts to prove herself to her friends. The old Averelie Talbot, the one who fought for greed was gone. Now, she wanted nothing else but to fight for her friends and kingdom. Knighthood As the years went by, Ave's capabilities within the regiment grew. She was promoted up the ranks, eventually reaching Sergeant. Her interest also went over from swords and shields, to gunpowder. Working closely with Edrington Grunwald, then leader of the Bridgeport Fusiliers. Ave eventually joined their ranks, becoming the first high elf to do so. It was an odd sight at first, an elf with a musket. Ave's penchant for learning grew, as she attacked the various reading materials like they were the enemies flank. She became well versed in the technology, tactics, and tact that came with being a fusilier. Training with the soldiers in the city. Eventually being something of a leader within their ranks. It was to become even greater when Edrington left, leaving Ave to plug in the pieces left. She took this oppurtunity, and eventually created an artillery fort in Bridgeport Bay. It overlooks the city, and houses the entirety of the Fusiliers, now named "Handgunners." As her job with the Alliance expanded, Ave would find herself knighted. After having squired under Sir Thomas Reignsford, Averelie would become known as "Dame Averelie the Deft." Currently Currently, Ave is dedicating her efforts towards the regiment. She wishes to show, that she is capable of being more than she currently is. Appearance Averelie Talbot stands at around six feet, and six inches. Her height is nothing special, but what is, is how she has built herself over time. Ave has spent (quite literally) hundreds of years turning her body into a killing machine. She's dedicated countless hours to building up muscles and quickening her reflexes. That last part still need some work, as evidenced by the amalgamation of scars all over her body. Some, being more recent then others. Compared to most elves, Ave doesn't fit the mold. She's taller than most other elven women, is fairly well muscled, and carries a carbine. Ave used to have two blue eyes, but due to a recent injury, only has one now. Otherwise, her face still holds the same beauty that it did before her injury. She has skin as pale as moonlight, with hair as golden as the rays of the sun (I know, I'm eating my own heart out). It would be quite obvious to anyone, that she took care of herself. Despite various injuries over the years, her face for the most part remains unmarred. Another physical trait she has worked on, is her speed. Ave can still move fast; even when encumbered by plate armor. Combining this with her two-handed sword, Ave can have a devastating effect on the battlefield. However, this also seems to be where her fault lies. The quicker she moves, the more careless she seems to get. This is evidenced by scars on her stomach, as well as arms and legs. Personality Ave has a very carefree personality. Being where she is in life, she has nothing to really worry about. When confronted with minor issues, she'll shrug them off, and deal with them like they're nothing. This however does not mean she is not serious. When in uniform, she takes a one-eighty in terms of how she handles things. Even the smallest of incidents is handled completely different. Whereas she'd normally brush it off, or handle it in a lax manner, Ave will take it as seriously as any soldier. As years went by, and the regiment grew on her. She's softened her attitude. Rather than being rough and ready to beat any hapless private to a pulp, Ave is now helpful, and almost eager to serve. Her deameanor shifting drastically with her promotions. Attitude Towards War When it comes to war, Ave has a....unique mindset. She seems to care little for those on the opposing side of the conflict. Her attitude towards keeping prisoners, and even torture seems to reinforce this. Ave's mindset, comes from an older time. She clashes with the changing feelings of warfare. She seems to greatly advocate for executing prisoners, burning villages, and even putting entire cities to the torch. This comes from her having actually done these in the past. This attitude, seems to leak into her view on fellow soldiers. Though in recent times, those have begun to change. When presented with friends or fellow soldiers injured or dying, Ave takes a rather non-caring apporach to their plight. She feels, she's learned enough to not care about mortality. Possession's Ave has accumulated a great amount of items during her time on Azeroth. From armor pieces, to books, Ave has a vast collection that some would envy. -Ave is the happy owner, of various pieces of armor. Now this may not seem special, but she has built her collection from the ground up. As armor constantly got better, she changed her own, adding it to her collection. If one were to see all her stored armor, they'd see such simple things as old mail shirts. Keep going, and they'd see a coats of plates, bascinets, great helms, breastplates, you name it. -She also has a great collection of weapons. Her favorite sword, is a two-handed great sword which she was gifted upon the start of her mercenary career. It has been refitted and revamped throughout the years, but she loves it all the same. She still has other weapons however. She owns many swords, of various makes. She has war-hammers, axes, halberds, pole-arms of various types. Each one having been used at some point. -As she has visiting and sacked many a mage's home in her time, Ave has come into possession of many old magical tomes and scrolls. Now obviously she doesn't know what they do, but she figured they were important, so she took them. -She owns her own horse, named Mystery. This horse, hearkens back to her start as a light cavalrymen in the Company. Alrea Talbot Ave's daughter, Alrea is a chip off the old block it seems. Alrea has long black hair, but with two mismatched eyes. One is a bright violet, whilst the other is a dark green. In all other departments, she shares her mothers appearance. Her hair is kept in the same way, she has her own set of muscle and military prowess.Despite her skill with handheld weapons, Alrea has a significant skill with magic. Being trained by a mage formerly of the Kirin Tor, she developed her skill greatly. She's no archmage, but she's still pretty good. She currently serves in the Stormwind Navy. Technically outranking her mother, but knowing not to bring it up. Blake Talbot is Averelie's second daughter. She's another dark haired girl, though wearing it shorter than her siblings. A quiet girl, she chooses to stick to the shadows rather than dealing with people up front. Known for trying to travel the woods late at night, she's taken to her martial and normal studies well. This causing Ave to remark, that Matthias Shaw would have a run for his money in a few years time. Nora Talbot is the third daughter of Averelie Talbot. A bright young girl, with red hair. She is so perky and unlike her mother, that some remarked she was adopted! This caused them to lose a tooth, but it goes to show how different mother and daughter are. Gifted in the Light, she is currently learning at Northshire Abbey, in the Elwynn Forest. Averelie visits her often, letting her know that she is not abandoned. Given her lack of martial knowledge, its believed she will grow up to become a cleric. Wilhelm Talbot is the fourth child and first son of Averelie. A boy of five years old, her has bright blonde hair and blue eyes just like his mother. He runs about with more energy than an electrocuted gnome. He talks all day about slaying dragons and fighting monsters. Causing Ave to believe that when he properly starts training, he will become a knight. Artwork Averelie_Talbot.png|Art by DancinFox. Ave_WIP.png|Art by Kimberly Sweete. Talbooty.png|Art by Kikki Steinmoore. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Soldiers Category:The First Regiment